


STAY

by xThunderCloudx



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Based on Fake Love Dance Cover, Fluff and Angst, I Tried, I love ATEEZ, Jeongin from SKZ is mentioned, M/M, Sliiiiiiightly mature content, Woosan, Wooyoung and San, Yungho is underrated tbh, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xThunderCloudx/pseuds/xThunderCloudx
Summary: It all started when Wooyoung accidentally kissed San. They were fooling around and Wooyoung wanted to give San a kiss on his cheek, but of course San had to turn his head and you can guess what happened next.





	1. Don't leave

It all started when Wooyoung accidentally kissed San. They were fooling around and Wooyoung wanted to give San a kiss on his cheek, but of course San had to turn his head and you can guess what happened then. San laughed it off, joked about it, teased Wooyoung about his soft lips and then acted as if it was nothing. Wooyoung… Wooyoung felt like he was going to die right there when he felt his heart stop beating for a second, only to beat faster afterwards. He felt butterflies in his stomach and he felt hot and cold at the same times. Wooyoung knew at that moment that he had fallen for San and god, he hated himself for that. How could he fall in love with San? San was too perfect, he would never feel the same way. Days passed and San seemed to completely forget the little incident. Wooyoung was losing his mind. Staying close to San became harder and harder. It came to the point that San would just glance at him and Wooyoung’s knees would tremble, his heart would skip a beat and his cheeks would turn a shade of pink. When San danced, moving his body to the beat so beautifully and sinfully, Wooyoung didn’t want anything else but to push San against a wall and kiss him until they both ran out of breath. But San didn’t feel the same way, he would never accept him. He would probably be disgusted and hate him. Wooyoung decided that it was better for him to distant himself from San, hoping that these feelings would go away. He started talking less to him, going out less, basically avoiding him. San wasn’t stupid, of course he noticed this. He kept asking himself why Wooyoung was acting like that and even confronted him about it. “I don’t know what you’re talking about”, Wooyoung had answered, which saddened and at the same time angered San. “Fine.” San had said. ‘Two can play that game, Wooyoung’ and that’s how once very close friends ended up being like strangers to each other. 

* * *  
“Okay guys listen up”, Jongho said while throwing his sweaty shirt somewhere in the corner. “Our competition is in two weeks, we have trained hard for these past few months and we know we can do this! I believe in all of you!” 

“Shouldn’t Hongjoong be the one to give us a pep-talk?” Yunho laughed, which earned him a towel in his face from Jongho. 

“Very emotional, Jongho. But we know we are the best. We will win easily”, Mingi said cockily, joking of course. 

“Oh eww. The fuckboy jumped out”, Yeosang, who had just entered the dressing room said, pushing Mingi slightly aside. 

“Oh eww. The mister know it all entered the chat”, Wooyoung fired at Yeosang. 

“My man”, Mingi laughed and hugged Wooyoung. Yeosang rolled his eyes. “Just get married already, geez”, San said clearly pissed off. “Excuse me”, Hongjoong said and looked at San. Mingi then let go of Wooyoung and walked towards Hongjoong. “You know you’re the only one for me, right?” Mingi said leaning in. “Yeosang was right, you’re really quite the fuckboy today”, Hongjoong said sassly and walked past him towards the showers. “Oh, fuck he’s mad. Hongjoong waait!” And with that Mingi ran after Hongjoong. 

“I bet you 10 bucks that they’re secretly dating”, Jongho said. “Congrats, you’ve finally caught up on the news”, Yunho clapped sarcastically. 

“Huh? Wait is it confirmed? Are they really together?” Seonghwa, who finally finished his burger, asked. “No, but it’s so obvious”, Yunho answered. “I just need some proof to confirm it.” 

“Wow, Yunho. Ever considered working for Dispatch?” Wooyoung laughed while pulling off his shirt. He threw his dirty shirt in his bag and continued to look for his soap and some clean clothes. While doing so, he felt someone watching him and when he turned around he locked eyes with San.  
Wooyoung would be lying if he said he didn’t feel anything. In fact, ever since the two have stopped talking the feelings became worse. Instead of feeling relieved he wasn’t close to him anymore, he felt sadder than ever. Other people were hugging and kissing San, laughing at his stupid jokes instead of him. Wooyoung used to be the one San would run to when he was struggling, even if it was because he had lost one of his teddy bears. Damn, Wooyoung had never thought that it was possible to love and miss someone so much. Wooyoung realized he had been looking at San for too long and finally looked away. 

In the shower, he took all the time in the world. He wanted to be alone for as long as he could to clear his mind. After half an hour or so (he probably spent a good hour in the shower but he didn’t really care), he was done showering. He put on some clean boxers and some black sweatpants. “Fuck”, he cursed when he couldn’t find his shirt. He must have dropped it somewhere when he was walking towards the showers. It’s all San’s fault for messing with his mind. 

 

When Wooyoung walked into the dressing room, everyone else had already left. Wooyoung sighed in relief and started to look for his shirt. He really needed his time alone. 

“Looking for something?” Suddenly a voice behind him asked, causing him to jump in surprise.  
Wooyoung turned around to face him. “Maybe”, he answered. San laughed dryly. Wooyoung then noticed the shirt San was holding. 

“I remember giving this one to you on your birthday”, San started.  
‘Please don’t’ Wooyoung thought. He didn’t know if he could handle this situation without breaking down. 

“You were so happy about it, running around showing it to everyone like a little kid”, San continued. “It was amusing I had never seen you like that. Even though it was just a shirt”, San laughed. 

‘It wasn’t the shirt you dumb fuck it was because I got it from you!’, Wooyoung wanted to yell at him. Instead he replied with “Yeah, I remember!” 

San then handed him the shirt. “You should wear a sweater or a hoodie or something. You’ll get sick otherwise.” 

“Thanks mom”, Wooyoung rolled his eyes but laughed a little, while putting on the shirt. San smiled too, showing his cute dimples. 

This was the first time in a while that they had had a kinda normal conversation and Wooyoung loved it. He wished he could talk to San forever. 

“What happened between us, Wooyoung?” San asked with a soft voice while looking him in the eyes. 

Wooyoung thought San had never been prettier than right now. His pale flawless skin, his raven hair with red highlights and his beautiful dark eyes could make everyone fall for him. 

“What’s wrong? You know you can tell me everything, why are you so distant? I’m tired of us acting like strangers”, San said. You could hear the sadness and desperation in his voice. Wooyoung’s heart broke seeing San like this. 

“I..” Wooyoung started, but he couldn’t say a word. San took his hands in his own. “Wooyoung, answer me”, he almost begged.  
Should he tell him? Should he confess his feelings? Admit that he loves him so much his heart aches every time he smiles, that even the slightest touch could make his body burn, that he wants to feel San’s lips on his again, that the little kiss meant so much to him? 

Wooyoung took a deep breath, closed his eyes and opened them again. 

“San”, he started. “I don’t know what to say”, he started. “I mean I do know, I just don’t know how..”

“It’s okay, just tell me”, San squeezed his hands slightly, looking at him with those eyes filled with hope. 

Breathe, Wooyoung. 

Inhale. 

Exhale. 

“I’m in-” 

San’s phone interrupted Wooyoung’s confession. San took out his phone and Wooyoung glanced at the name of the person calling him. Maybe he shouldn’t have done that, because his heart shattered at the name. 

“I’m sorry”, San apologized before answering the phone. “Hey Soojin”, San answered. Wooyoung did notice how happy San sounded while talking to her. 

“… Oh really? Ah it got too hot last night I must have forgotten to take it with me when I left”, San said laughing. Wooyoung’s mind was going wild. 

What was going on? 

Was he at Soojin’s last night? 

What did he mean it got too hot last night?  
What the fuck happened last night? 

“No, no you don’t need to wash it. I’ll come and pick it up later. I’m sorry for the mess we made last night. Hope your parents don’t hate me.” 

Wooyoung felt like dying. He didn’t want to think about what San could possibly mean, but he couldn’t help it. Hearing the person you love talk about a night he spent with someone else, you’d think the same way. 

“I was loud? Don’t lie you were the one screaming”, San laughed. 

In that moment, Wooyoung’s heart shattered in pieces leaving him completely empty. He didn’t listen to what San was saying anymore. Wooyoung was so broken that he couldn’t even cry. That’s how fucked up he felt. 

San glanced at Wooyoung and noticed the dull expression on his face. “Soojin I’ll call you when I come to pick up my jacket”, and with that he ended the call. 

“Wooyoung”, San called. 

Wooyoung didn’t react. 

“Wooyoung”, San called again. 

This time Wooyoung looked up. His eyes were so saddening, but then they suddenly changed and no emotion could be seen in his eyes. San grabbed his hand. “I’m sorry, last night Soojin and I-” “Whatever”, Wooyoung interrupted him harshly, suprising San and himself. 

San ignored it and tried to talk to him again. He was so close to get him to open up. “Wooyoung, you were saying something before Soojin called”, San said. Gosh, Wooyoung was starting to hate that name more and more. 

“Really? I don’t think so.” Wooyoung said nonchalantly. San was starting to get frustrated by the whole situation. He didn’t even realize he started to pinch Wooyoung’s hand so much it was starting to hurt. 

“Don’t you fucking dare to do this again. Why won’t you just tell me what I did wrong? Why do yoU HATE ME SO MUCH?” San didn’t realize he was speaking louder and louder. Wooyoung pulled his hand back. “See you in the dorm.” 

He grabbed his bag and walked towards the door. Before he could exit, he felt San grab his arm. 

“If you leave, I swear I won’t talk to you ever again. This will be the last time I’ll try to talk to you. So I’m begging you, please talk to me now. I miss you, Wooyoung”, San’s voice cracked. 

Hearing San’s voice made Wooyoung break down. 

‘You don’t understand, San. I can’t tell you. You won’t understand. You don’t love me like I love you. I’m sorry’ Wooyoung said it all in his head. It took him everything to shake off San’s hand and walk out of the room. Once he left, the tears started to roll down his cheeks like waterfalls. “I’m so sorry”, he cried, but of course San didn’t hear it. Wooyung didn’t hear San calling his name while crying either. 

 

It was around 8PM when Wooyoung walked into the dorm. The boys were busy watching some random show on TV. Wooyoung didn’t bother to say anything and walked towards his own room. 

“Wooyoung, where have you been?” Yunho asked, when he noticed Wooyoung climbing up the stairs. “I went out for a walk, needed to clear my mind”, Wooyoung answered. He didn’t completely lie. Yunho knew there was more behind it, but he didn’t pressure him to talk. “Rest well, you look terrible”, Yunho laughed. “But seriously, if there’s anything not right, we’re here for you!” Wooyoung only nodded. 

Once in his room, he broke down again. And then again. He didn’t know for how long he had been crying, but he decided that he had enough. He needed to get out of here. Wooyoung couldn’t handle to keep this secret to himself anymore. He hated the fact San and him had grown apart, but knowing that San didn’t want to talk to him anymore and probably hated him, hurt him more than anything else. Wooyoung grabbed his suitcase from under his bed, dropped everything he owned in it and left his room. He checked the time and saw that it was already 11PM. Damn, he had locked himself up for three hours. He could still hear the TV was on, but his friends had already fallen asleep. He laughed a little at the sight of Jongho sleeping with his head on the floor and his legs on the couch. He’s going to regret sleeping in that position. Wooyoung took a last glance at them, before leaving the place. 

* * *

“AH! My neck”, Jongho cried. “Fuck, my back is killing me”, Yeosang, who also woke up, said. 

“Guys, what time is it”, Yunho yawned. 

“It’s like 1AM”, Yeosang answered, while checking his phone. 

“why are we awake at this hour?Fucking Hongjoong and Mingi went to their beds and let us sleep on the couch”, Yunho sighed rubbing his nape. 

“At least you slept on the couch. I was sleeping on the damn floor”, Jongho said. 

“Where’s Seonghwa?” Yeosang asked. 

“Here!” The said boy walked in with a mug of warm tea. “I had already woken up so I made myself some tea. Then I heard you guys talking.” Seonghwa gave the mug to Yeosang. “Here you go! It will make you sleep better” Yeosang smiled at him sweetly “Thanks!” 

“Ehh? What about us?” Jongho asked, pointing at himself and Yunho. “Yeah, where is our tea?” Yunho asked. 

“Go make one yourselves”, Seonghwa answered, which made Yeosang laugh.

“Ohh, so it’s gonna be like that huh? First Hongjoong and Mingi, then San and Wooyoung and now you two?” Jongho said.

“I see how it is. Yunho”, Jongho grabbed Yunho’s hand. “We’re together now.” 

“I don’t think that’s how it wo-” 

“Did I fucking stutter?” Jongho interrupted Yunho. 

“Fine, bruh. As long as you feed me.” Yunho said. 

Jongho walked towards the kitchen and Yunho followed him. 

“So what do you want? Only tea? Or toast?” Jongho asked. 

“I was joking! At this hour I don't feel like eating”, Yunho laughed. 

“What you said about Wooyoung and San.. Is it true?” Yunho asked. 

“I mean.. when I came here for the first time, I’d always see them together. I used to think they were dating actually, before I got to know you guys.” Jongho replied. 

“Hmm. But have you noticed that they’re not close anymore? They don’t even talk.” Yunho said. 

“Pretty sure everyone noticed. But you know them. Even if we say anything they won’t change ‘cause they’re both stubborn as hell. Especially San.” Jongho laughed. 

“Speaking of, San looks dead”, Yunho said when San entered the kitchen. “San are you alright?” Yunho asked. 

“What? Uhh- yeah, just can't sleep” San said. 

“Aii, do you want some warm tea? You look paler than normally”, Jongho asked. 

“Okay”, San answered and sat down on one of the chairs. 

“Why are y'all up at this hour? And why are you guys so loud?” Hongjoong, who had been woken up by the boys, asked when he entered the kitchen. 

“Get tf out”, Jongho sniffed. 

“Why so bitter?” Hongjoong pouted. 

“Don’t mind him, he had a bad sleep”, Yunho chuckled. 

“Aww, I’m sorry for not waking you up to go to your own room. You guys looked so peacefully”, Hongjoong apologized. 

“Yeah, right! You just wanted to be with Min-” “So, guys shall we eat? Feeling quite hungry right now” Mingi interrupted Jongho before he would say something embarrassing.

“I’ll see what I can do! It's pretty late to eat right now but gotta feed my childeren” Hongjoong laughed and started to work in the kitchen. 

“I’ll help”, Mingi offered. “Also, San you look dead.” Mingi joked. 

San only glared at him so Mingi stopped teasing him, when he realized the boy wasn’t in the mood right now. He sent a questioning look at Hongjoong, who only shook his head.

“Can someone call Wooyoung? The boy needs to eat”, Seonghwa said all of a sudden, “I haven’t seen him since yesterday, is he alright?” 

"But it's 1AM? He's probably in his best sleep right now!" Yunho said.

“I’ll go check on him”, Yeosang stood up from his chair. 

“Anyone else wants scrambled eggs like Mingi?” Hongjoong asked. 

“Nooo, I want boiled eggs”, Jongho whined. 

“ Mingi turn on the cooker for the whining baby”, Hongjoong laughed. 

“Heey! I’m not a baby”, Jongho protested. 

“You were literally born yesterday!” Yunho fired

“Yunho, as my boyfriend, you’re really dissapointing me. I want to break up.” 

“But we weren’t evEN TOGETHER IN THE FIRST PLACE-” 

“GUYS! I can’t find Wooyoung!” Yeosang ran into the kitchen breathlessly. 

It went quiet for a moment. Even San, who hadn’t shown any sign of life ever since he walked into the kitchen, also looked up at Yeosang. 

“The dorm ain’t that big, what do you mean you can’t find him?” Jongho asked, laughing, but when he saw Yeosang’s terrified face, he stopped immediately. 

“Okay, guys let’s not freak out. I saw him enter the dorm. He said he was going to sleep because he was tired. Maybe he went for a walk or something?” Yunho said. 

“Really? At 1AM? And His bed seemed untouched though. And we all know Wooyoung never makes his bed.” Yeosang said panicking. 

 

San knew Wooyoung like no other. He knew that Wooyoung could make stupid decisions when his mind was a mess. Without hesitating, San ran towards Wooyoung’s room, hoping that Yeosang was wrong and that Wooyoung was just sleeping peacefully, but when he opened the door, the room was emptier than ever. San was freaking out too much to notice that Yunho had followed him to the room. 

“Wooyoung”, San’s voice was only a whisper, close to break down. 

“San”, Yunho put his arm on San’s shoulder, which woke up San from his trance. 

“Yunho, where did he go?” San asked, tears already forming in his eyes. 

“Calm down, okay? He’s fine! Don’t make dumb assumptions! He’ll be back in a minute or so!” 

San didn’t believe him. He walked towards the closet and opened it, only to find it empty, except for an old shirt and some ripped jeans. 

He then checked under Wooyoung’s bed, knowing that Wooyoung kept his suitcases there, but just like he feared, they were gone too. 

“Yunho”, San cried, “It’s my fault!” San couldn’t stop his tears from falling down. 

“Sssh, San, it’s not your fault, okay? It’s not!” Yunho tried to comfort him, not knowing what the crying boy in his arm was talking about.

The other boys had heard the conversation so they also rushed towards Wooyoung’s room. The empty closet and San crying on the floor explained enough. 

 

“Still no answer”, Hongjoong sighed and put his phone down. “Same here”, Mingi sighed. The boys were now sitting in the living room, making failed attempts to call Wooyoung. San was just staring in front of him, while Yunho rubbed his back to comfort him. 

“Guys, shouldn’t we contact his parents?” Yeosang asked. 

“And tell them what, exactly? ‘Hey, I know you’re currently on the other side of the world, but just wanted to let you know that your son is missing and we have no fucking idea where he is. Have a nice day’” Jongho said sarcastically. 

“Your sarcasm isn’t really helping”, Seonghwa glared at him. 

“What are we supposed to do then? Sit back and wait for him to return? Let’s call the police then”, Yeosang said. 

“What? Absolutely not!” Jongho said. 

“What if he has been kidnapped? Or drugged? Or assaulted? Should we wait until the police comes to tell us that they found his dead bo-” 

“Yeosang, that’s enough!” Hongjoong said sternly. 

“I-I’m sorry”, Yeosang apologized to Jongho. 

“No, you’re right! He could be in danger for all we know. Maybe we should call the cops or something”, Jongho sighed and sat down, putting his head in his hands.

“Guys, chill out, okay? He’s not in danger! Let’s just calm down a second. First of all, we need to know when he has left.” Seonghwa said. 

“Since none of us saw him leave, I’m guessing he left while we were asleep?” said Mingi. 

“Most likely. I’d suggest to look at the footage of the security cameras at the entrance, to find out”, Yunho spoke. 

“I’ll text the owner then.” Hongjoong took out his phone again. 

“San, you need to rest”, Yunho then said, when he felt San trembling. San wanted to go against it, but Yunho’s look told him he wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer, so he followed Yunho. 

 

“Try to sleep a bit, okay? We will find him. He’s fine, trust me”, Yunho smiled reassuringly. San only shook his head. 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep until he’s back. I’m such a fucking idiot. I shouldn’t have confronted him like that”, San was crying again. 

“What do you mean?” Yunho asked. 

“After the shower, I waited for him to finish so I could talk to him in private. I asked him why he didn’t talk to me anymore. I tried to get him to talk to me again, but he didn’t. S-so, So I said that if he wouldn’t talk to me, I would never want to see him again and--” “Ssh, it’s fine, San! It’s okay!” Yunho hugged the crying boy. 

“If the reason Wooyoung ran away, is because of this problem between you two, then it’s best if you tell me why you guys have been like strangers for the past month.” Yunho said. 

San took a deep breath. 

“We kissed”, he finally said.

Yunho’s eyes widened. “You- what?” 

“I mean- not really, we were fooling around. Wooyoung leaned in and I turned my head and then it happened. It was just a little kiss, nothing much… but ever since, Wooyoung has been distant. He probably hated me after that and now I just made it worse.” 

“But- It was just an accident! Why would he hate you? Why make such a big deal out of it if it meant nothing?” Yunho asked, but when San looked up at him, with sad and broken eyes, he finally understood. 

“It did mean something to you..” he said. 

“I-I hate myself so much for ruining our friendship”, San sobbed.

“San, no! Calm down, okay? You didn’t ruin it! You two just need to talk it out”, Yunho said back. 

“I tried! Multiple times. But like I told you everytime he almost opens up, he puts up his walls again and turns his back!” 

“What even- San, listen. Tell me everything that happened in the dressing room!”

“I went to talk to him. Asked him why we weren’t close anymore, why he was so distant. When I held his hands, I felt him open up again. I saw the old Wooyoung. The Wooyoung that I love. He told me he wanted to tell me but he didn’t know how to, he said. He was going to say something, but then- then Soojin called and after that he turned cold again.” San sighed, drying his cheeks with his sleeves. 

“Wait a second, he was opening up to you, but he stopped… after you talked to Soojin?” Yunho asked. 

“Yeah”, San said looking at Yunho. 

Yunho rubbed his forehead. “San, you told me you tried to talk to him several times, but he closed up everytime. What happened the moment right before he did that?” Yunho asked. 

San thought. “Uhh- When we went out for dinner, I asked him about it, but then I remember meeting Soojin, so we talked a little. After that Wooyoung was pissed off for some reason. A week later, when I thought everything had cooled down, I asked him again at the library, but then Soojin called me to help her find her book and when I had found it, Wooyoung was gone. And then after biology class, Wooyoung was the one who wanted to talk to me, but I asked him if it could wait because Soojin and I had to work on something together. After that he started to ignore me completely and I don’t know why! Gosh, he must really hate me.” 

It went quiet for a moment and then Yunho spoke. “Wow”, Yunho said, “I knew you could act dumb, but I didn’t think you would be this stupid!”

“What?” San asked confused.

“He doesn’t hate you, you idiot! He’s in love with you!!” Yunho almost screamed. 

“What are you talking about? Of course he isn’t!” 

“San, are you fucking blind? He closed up because of Soojin! He was jealous of her! He probably thinks you love her, that’s why he has been avoiding you! Which is understandable, since everytime he tried to confess, she showed up and you seemed to completely forget about him!” Yunho pushed San slightly. 

“B-but hold up! Why didn’t he tell me then? Didn’t he see how much I care about him?” San asked confused. 

“No, because both of you are blind bitches! I can’t believe this is actually happening. You two are like those characters in a terrible drama, who are obviously in love but keep pushing each other away because of your dumb way of thinking.” Yunho laughed.  
San stood up from his bed and grabbed Yunho’s shoulders. “Are you sure he loves me back?” He asked. 

“More sure than I am about my own name”, Yunho chuckled. San pulled him in a tight hug, which surprised Yunho a little, but he hugged him back. 

“Guys, I got mr. Kim on the phone.” Hongjoong said, entering the room. “He told me that Wooyoung left the dorm around 11PM. Seonghwa then said to check what buses and/or trains travelled around that hour. Only the last train travels to Chuncheon.” Hongjoong informed the guys.

Chuncheon, that sounded familiar to San. 

“Ohmygod, I Know where he is!!” San jumped up. "I know where my Wooyoung is!"

A/N

Part two coming soon! Part 2 will be all about WOOSAN ❤ 

Hope you guys liked it! 

Thanks for reading and I love you a lot!


	2. I will stay

Wooyoung left the train and started to walk towards the exit. It had started to rain even more since he left the train station. Wooyoung just prayed that he wouldn’t catch a cold while walking through the rain. 

He saw a small convenience store at the end of the road and rushed inside. Maybe he could wait here until it would stop raining. 

He took out his phone and saw that he had hundreds of messages and missed calls from his friends. He scrolled through the notifications: at least half of them were from Hongjoong, but none from San. Wooyoung sighed and put his phone away. He wasn’t really in the mood to talk to his friends. Wooyoung would call them tomorrow and apologize or something. Yes, leaving without telling them anything wasn’t the smartest choice, but Wooyoung hated goodbyes. Besides, he wasn’t leaving them, he just needed a.. a break. 

Wooyoung scanned the different drinks and then finally chose to just take a can of Regular Coke. He thought of grabbing something to eat as well, but he didn’t feel like eating so he decided against it. He wasn’t hungry, even though the last time he had eaten was like 8 hours ago. 

“That will be $1.75”, the cashier spoke. Wooyoung looked up at the boy. He looked younger than him. Wooyoung took out his wallet and then paid for the drink. “Are you from this neighbourhood? I don’t remember seeing you around here”, The cashier asked. Wooyoung glanced at the name tag, which read ‘Jeongin’. 

“No, I came here to visit someone”, Wooyoung answered. 

“At this hour? Damn!” Jeongin said with big eyes. “Who is it? Someone important?” Jeongin asked with the same excitement. “Ahh, I’m sorry! Obviously that’s not my business. I’m sorry”, The younger apologized, which made Wooyoung chuckle at the boy’s cuteness. The happiness this boy was radiating reminded him of San. 

Jeongin seemed to notice that Wooyoung wasn’t quite happy today. “I hope whoever you’re visiting, lives nearby. I think it’s going to rain the whole night.” 

“I’m visiting my grandmother! She lives like 5 minutes away from here don’t worry”, Wooyoung gave the younger boy a small smile. 

“Here”, Jeongin took out a bag of fortune cookies. “Looks like you need one!” 

Wooyoung laughed out loud this time. “That’s sweet! Thanks!” 

 

Once he left the store, he ate the cookie, after taking out the little paper of course. Wooyoung unfolded the piece of paper. “Great things are coming your way”, he read out loud. “Yeah right”, he scoffed and shoved the little paper in his pocket. Wooyoung didn’t realize how hungry he had been when he opened the can of Coke and drank it in one tug. 

 

 

After the many breakdowns he had before stepping on the train to Chuncheon, he thought he could hold back his emotions, but when his grandmother opened the door, Wooyoung’s facade dropped again. His loving grandmother took her favorite grandson in her arms and led him to the couch, wrapped a blanket around him and made him some warm tea with some fresh out of the oven cookies. 

“Something told me I should bake some today! I’m glad I did”, Mrs. Jung said. 

“So.. What caused my son to travel all the way from Seoul to Chuncheon at this hour?” She asked. “Last time you came running to me while crying was… 2 years ago? When you wanted to come out to your family. You were really going through a tough time. Are you okay?” She asked concerned. 

“No, nana”, Wooyoung spoke in between his sobs. “It’s too much to handle. The stress, anxiety, panick attacks.. I don’t think I can do this anymore!” 

“Sweetie what’s wrong?” Mrs. Jung’s heart hurt to see Wooyoung like that. 

“I’m just not good enough! I try to keep up with everything! I try to act as if nothing is wrong, as if I have it all figured out. School is stressing me out, all these competitions cause me so much anxiety because I just have to improve and I can’t afford it to do bad, but above all, I- I am so, so lonely! I feel like I have no one to run to when I’m trapped--” Wooyoung cried. 

Mrs. Jung hugged him tightly. “It’s okay, Wooyoungie! Let it all out, honey. It’s okay!” She said comforting words to calm him down, telling him everything will be alright and that he was going to make it through. While comforting him, she scolded her son and his wife in her head for moving to America for work and leaving their child all alone, when he needed them the most. 

 

After Wooyoung had cooled down, he started to watch some random K-Drama that was playing on the TV. As if life was just against him, it had to be a romantic one. He cursed the actors in his head for portraying love so beautifully, when in fact falling in love was just painful. Painful and heartbreaking. 

Wooyoung sighed and laid down on the couch, not paying attention to the TV anymore. He would check his phone once in a while to see if his friends had texted him, but the last text from Seonghwa was around 01:46. It seemed like after that, they sorta gave up on trying to contact him. He couldn’t blamme them though, he’s the one who ran away and was ignoring them now. Although he didn’t want to, part of him longed to receive a call or a message from San to show him that he still cared, but as much as he went through the notifications back and forth, San’s name was nowhere to be spotted. ‘He really doesn’t care’ Wooyoung felt his eyes water again, but he held his tears back. He felt so pathetic, crying like a five year old about someone who doesn’t love him back. He should have been used to it by now, by the fact that people you love don’t love you back. He threw his phone somewhere on the floor, not really caring if the screen would crack. 

It was already past 3AM, Wooyoung was exhausted, but he didn’t feel like sleeping. Staying awake didn’t sound like an option either. “What the fuck, Wooyoung. What is wrong with you”, he said to himself. 

“Woo, sweetie, your room is ready, so you can sleep whenever you feel like it”, Mrs. Jung said coming down from the stairs. “Thank you, nana!” Wooyoung smiled at her. If there was one person Wooyoung was grateful to have in life, it was his grandmother. She always cared, always listened and always loved him, no matter what. “Do you mind if I go grab some more cookies first? I’m still kinda hungry!” 

“Nooo, not at all! You have to eat!” Mrs. Jung said. Wooyoung thanked her and went to the kitchen.  
While Mrs. Jung was cleaning around the house a little, the bell rang. Frowning at who it could be at this late hour, she went to open the door. 

“Oh? You’re here too?” Mrs. Jung asked when she opened the door. 

“Hi, Mrs. Jung. I hope I didn’t wake you up at this late hour”, San apologized. 

“No, dear, you didn’t! What brings you here at this time?” She asked. San’s puffy eyes didn’t go unnoticed by her. 

“I- ehh. Is Wooyoung here?” San asked shakily. 

“Yes, he is here!” Mrs. Jung answered. When the words left her mouth San felt like he could breathe again. If Wooyoung wouldn’t have been here, San would have thrown himself in front of a car or something. 

Wooyoung running away and breaking down, San also coming all the way to Chuncheon… Mrs. Jung started to put two and two together. 

“Oh god! San, come inside it raining!” Mrs. Jung opened the door, when she realized the boy was still standing outside. 

San took off his jacket and shoes. “Is he already sleeping?” San asked. 

Mrs. Jung shook her head. “He’s in the kitchen. Is everything alright? He didn’t look too well when he came here..”

“I- I need to talk to him”, he said with a soft voice. Mrs. Jung smiled at him. “Go ahead!” 

 

San didn’t miss any second and practically ran to the kitchen. 

And there he was, ethereal as usual. Even when his hair was messy, his eyes red from crying and his usually smiley lips, now pouting, Wooyoung still managed to look like the most beautiful creature San had ever seen. 

Wooyoung noticed the presence of someone else in the kitchen and when he looked up, he thought he was hallucinating. He rubbed his eyes several times to make sure his tiredness wasn’t messing with his head, but San was still there. 

“Wooyoung”, San started. Wooyoung wanted to run to him, hug him tight and never let him go, but then the incident of earlier popped up in his head and Wooyoung went in defense mode again. 

“Didn’t you say you didn’t want to have anything to do with me anymore?” Wooyoung fired. “Why are you here?” 

“I deserved that. I deserve every insult you throw at me”, San sighed sadly. Wooyoung was a little taken back by the words. “But whatever you say, I’m not leaving until we have talked, Wooyoung.”

“There’s nothing to ta-”

“Yes, there is! There’s so much that I want to say. But first of all I want to say that I am so- so happy that you’re alive and safe. We were so damn worried about you!” 

Wooyoung started to feel guitly. “Yeosang even wanted to call your parents!” San said. “But we stopped him”, he assured when he saw Wooyoung looking at him with big eyes. 

“Ah. Well, it’s not like they would have cared.” Wooyoung said. San felt bad hearing Wooyoung talk like that. San, too, hated the way his parents treated him. But then again, today he realized that he wasn’t any better than them. Wooyoung deserved all the love in the world, but San didn’t cherish him. 

“Second of all. I’m sorry!” San breathed out. When Wooyoung didn’t say anything, San continued: “I’m sorry for not being there for you when you were having a hard time. I know that big competitions give you anxiety and stress you out. I’m sorry for not holding you and telling you that you’ll do great no matter what, because you’re so awesome and taltented. I’m sorry for not being the friend you needed the most, when I should have been there. Most of all, I’m sorry for being so selfish and hurting you!”  
San stopped talking and walked towards Wooyoung. When he was close to him he grabbed his hands. Wooyoung still hadn’t spoken a word, too confused and a little flustered by what was going on. 

“That one day, when you tried to kiss me and I turned my head. I hadn’t felt so much happiness and excitement in my life. I felt stupid because I liked it and I wanted it to happen angain and I wanted it to last longer. But then I saw your confused face and I panicked… so.. so I acted as if it didn’t mean anything and I avoided talking about it. Never in my life did it cross my mind that maybe, just maybe you would feel the same way about me.” 

Wooyoung needed a second to progress everything that San said. 

“San”, Wooyoung’s voice was shaking again. “A-are you… Are you saying that- that you.. that you-” 

“Yes, Wooyoung! I love you, I always have. I fucking love you Wooyoung”, San confessed wholeheartedly. 

Those words, those 3 words Wooyoung always wanted to hear from San. San finally said them. 

“You asshole”, Wooyoung’s tears started to fall down again. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner? You could have spared me so much breakdowns!” San didn’t hesitate to pull the boy into a big warm hug and Wooyoung put his arms around his waist, holding him tighter than ever while the tears were still streaming down his face. 

“I hate you for making me suffer like this”, he cried in his shoulder. “I know, baby. I’m so sorry”, San said while kissing the boy’s hair and rubbing his back in comfort. San really wanted to slap himself for making such a beautiful person like Wooyoung cry. 

After a while, they pulled away, but San was still holding Wooyoung by his waist. The two just stared at each other for a while, before San broke into a smile. “Gosh, Wooyoung! Even when you’re crying you manage to look absolutely stunning”, San said. 

“Fucking hell, shut up”, Wooyoung said blushing from the sudden compliment. 

“But it’s the truth!” San laughed. 

“I’ve been crying for the past 10 hours or so, haven’t had a proper meal since before practice and had to walk through rain.” Wooyoung rolled his eyes. 

“And yet, you look gorgeous”, San drew him closer to him. “My beautiful Wooyoungie!” 

“Just shut up already”, Wooyoung’s cheeks kept turning redder and redder. 

“How about you make me?” San flirted. 

“You’re such an asshole, I swear”, Wooyoung hissed, before he cupped San’s face and kissed him and San responded right away. He could still taste the salt on Wooyoung’s lips from the tears, but oh god, Wooyoung’s lips felt like heaven and at the same time like a drug San would get addicted to, which he didn’t mind at all by the way. The two boys then pulled away, both gasping for air, but in no second San attacked Wooyoung’s lips again and this time the kiss wasn’t as soft as the first one. This one was more passionate, as if the two boys were expressing their feelings they had been keeping inside for so long through the kiss. San licked Wooyoung’s bottom lip to ask for access, which Wooyoung gave right away. As the kiss got more heated the boys pulled each other as close as possible. They both have been longing for this, they both have wanted this for so long and now that it was finally happening, no one could stop them… 

Except the sound of the kitchen door opening. 

They pulled away immediately, acting as if nothing happened. 

“Ohh, hey nana, San wanted to- uhh taste the cookies you baked”, Wooyoung said and smiled nervously. 

Mrs. Jung tried to hold her smile. “Oh, is that so? Did you like them?” She asked. 

“Yes, they were really.. tasty!Soft And sweet! Just like I remembered them last time! I loved them”, San smiled and Wooyoung blushed again, knowing damn well that San wasn’t talking about the cookies. 

“I’m glad”, she said. Mrs. Jung wasn’t stupid. She had been young as well, to know that the two hadn’t been eating cookies. But she didn’t really care, because all that mattered to her was that Wooyoung seemed to be happy again. 

“I’m going to sleep now. See you guys tomorrow… or in a few hours”, Mrs. Jung said when she checked the time. “Goodnight, darlings! Oh, San you can use the spare room if you want!” 

“Night, Mrs. Jung!” San smiled. 

“Good night, nana”, Wooyoung said. 

 

After Mrs. Jung left, Wooyoung grabbed San’s hand. “You’re definitely not sleeping in the spare room!” 

“I didn’t pay a fucking cab at night all the way to Chuncheon just to sleep in the spare room!” San chuckled. 

 

Once in Wooyoung’s room, the boys got undressed, leaving only a shirt and their boxers on, before crawling in Wooyoung’s bed. The room was a little cold, but that’s okay because Wooyoung now had a reason to scoop closer to San. Not that San wouldn’t have pulled him closer if the room wasn’t chilly anyways. While they were laying so close to each other, just staring at each other, San’s hand caressing Wooyoung’s face, Wooyoung holding San close by his waist and the soothing sound of raindrops hitting the window… Wooyoung thought that life couldn’t get more perfect at this moment. He wished he could stop the time at this exact moment, so he could live in San’s arms for eternity. 

“What are you thinking about?” San asked. 

Wooyoung shrugged. “About nothing… and at the same time about everything!” 

San kissed Wooyoung’s lips. “What was that for?” Wooyoung asked giggling. 

“Get used to it, I won’t stop kissing you from now on.” San smiled and kissed him again. 

“I didn’t know you were such a flirt, San! And you called me the flirt expert.” Wooyoung said. 

“Aww. But I’m not flirty. Only with you”, San winked. 

Wooyoung laughed, but then he thought of something. 

“What about Soojin?” He asked. He expected San to avoid the question. He expected San to get mad at him. He did not expect San to burst out laughing. 

“I can’t believe you really thought me and Soojin had something going on”, San laughed. 

“Well, excuse you! You started to hang out with her and you were at her home. I heard the conversation in the locker room remember?” Wooyoung said. 

“Ahh yes, I was at her home last night. She needed my help to paint her room”, San said. “We were doing a great job, but then I accidentally dropped some paint on her and she thought I did it on purpose, so she started throwing paint at me. Long story short, we had a paint fight and it took us a long time to fix everything!” 

“Oh. Wow”, Wooyoung said, starting to feel jealous again. Sad even, it sounded like San had a lot of fun. “She couldn’t have asked someone else to help her”, He muttered and looked away. San thought jealous Wooyoung was the cutest thing in the world. 

“Well… not really”, San started. “She doesn’t have a lot of friends, you know.." Wooyoung couldn’t care less. She could have asked someone else, he thought. 

“Aaand…” San continued. “She couldn’t ask her girlfriend either, since it was a surprise for her. She wanted to give her room a make over because she planned a date in her room to celebrate their 6 months anniversary!” San laughed.

Wooyoung’s eyes widened. “Wait, what?” He asked and turned towards San. 

“She- I didn’t know she had a girlfriend..” Wooyoung said, still surprised by the news. 

“She does. She and Minnie have been together for a while now”, San chuckled. 

“Do the boys know? Am I the only one who didn’t know?” Wooyoung asked. 

“Pretty much everyone knew.. except for you apparently! You were really out there being jealous over Soojin for no reason”, San answered. 

Wooyoung covered his face with his hands. “I fucking hate myself! I’m so sorry San”, Wooyoung muttered in shame. 

San laughed at Wooyoung’s cuteness and pulled his hands away. “It’s fine, baby! That doesn’t matter anymore”, San said. “The only thing that matters right now is you being close to me”, San said. He leaned in to capture Wooyoung’s lips again. The kiss started to get more passionately and this time Wooyoung was the one to ask for access, which ,of course, San didn’t deny. 

After a while they pulled away, too tired to continue. San was tracing Wooyoung’s features with his fingers, admiring everything about Wooyoung, from his lips to the shape of his eyes.. just everything. Wooyoung was also lost in San’s gorgeous eyes. He couldn’t believe that someone as beautiful as San was laying next to him, holding him close, loving him. As if San could hear Wooyoung’s thoughts, he started to smile. 

“You’re dimples are so cute”, Wooyoung let it out without thinking about it. 

“But you’re cuter”, San said. 

“Gosh, you’re such an idiot!”, Wooyoung rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t suppress a little smile. 

“Yeah, but you still love this idiot!” San winked. 

“Hmm”, Wooyoung moved closer- if that was even possible- to San. “I do”, he said before closing his eyes and slowly falling asleep at the calming beat of San’s heart. 

“I love you too, my Wooyoung”, San said. He kissed Wooyoung’s forehead, before falling asleep as well. San made a note to himself to remember this specific day for the rest of his life. Because he was sure there wouldn’t come any other day that would be more perfect than this one. Well, maybe the wedding day, but that was a worry for another day. 

* * *

“In conclusion, I don’t want any of you making out when I am around! If you do so I will personally end you! And if you want to fuck each other, you better do that in your own rooms. You will leave the couch untouched!” 

“Someone get Jongho a lover, he is talking shit again”, Yeosang called. 

“Hey!! I’m serious! I sleep on that couch! I don’t want to sleep on a couch knowing that some of you have released on it!!!!” Jongho exclaimed. 

“Ohmygod, just shut up already”, Yunho threw a pillow at Jongho, who caught it effortlessly. 

“Don’t look at us. We would never! Tell Hongjoong and Mingi to not make love on the couch”, Wooyoung said, while moving closer to San, who was spooning him on the couch. 

“We’re not toge-” 

“Hongjoong, literally everyone knows about you two. Stop pretending”, San fired. 

He could see Hongjoong trying to come up with an excuse and Mingi turning red by the whole conversation. 

“What happened to you and Yunho, though?” Seonghwa teased. 

“We broke up because Yunho is a bitch”, Jongho said nonchalantly.  
“You two were together? Fro how long?” Wooyoung asked confused. 

“For the last time, we were NOT together!!” Yunho sighed in frustration. 

“We were, for like 2 hours or so. But ugh, Yunho makes a terrible boyfriend!” Jongho flipped his non-existent long hair. 

“I’m torn between ‘I don’t care about what your bitch ass says’ and ‘I’d like to prove you wrong'. But the first option will make it seem like you won and the second option means I’ll have to be your boyfriend and either way I will suffer”, Yunho said in defeat. 

While Yunho and Jongho were still discussing about how ‘Yunho was a good boyfriend but Jongho is just too fed up with himself’, Mingi and Hongjoong were laughing with each other and Yeosang and Seonghwa were watching something Seonghwa was showing on his phone, San took the opportunity to kiss Wooyoung on his cheek. However Wooyoung had the same idea and he turned his head as well, thus the two boys ended up kissing each other. 

“Oh my god!” Wooyoung whispered. 

“Déja-vu”, San chuckled and kissed him again, before continuing to cuddle him. 

Wooyoung looked around. He was in a warm place, surrounded by people he loved and he was laying in the arms of the person he cared about the most. This moment was just perfect in every way. And for the first time… Wooyoung felt truly happy, Wooyoung felt home.

* * * 

A/n 

Thank you soo so much for reading this story! Usually when I read Woosan fanfictions, Wooyoung is most of the times portrayed as the heartless character or the stronger character but I decided to write a story in which Wooyoung is actually a great person who deserves all the love (basically like Wooyoung is in real life) 

I want to thank you guys again for reading this story- I can't express how happy you make me! 

Remember to eat well, stay healthy and be happy! Lots of love  
-E

PS. I'm sorry for the mistakes I made throughout the story, English is not my first language!


End file.
